Somewhere Other Than the Night
by possum
Summary: Faith needs him somewhere other than just the night. Set around Season 4. Faith's out of prison, Cordy's not evil, Connor likes his dad, and Wes and Angel are friends. Revamped and retooled. Let's just forget i said tool. Things have been added and will b
1. 1

Faith pulled the sheet tighter around her body and clutched it to her chest. She lay on her side and listened to the running shower. She smiled softly at the thought of his naked body and what they had done the night before.

It would be the same as always. He would shower, read the morning paper, have breakfast and a give her a quick kiss goodbye. Then she would wait an hour and begin her routine.

Same as his without the paper and the kiss. She wasn't allowed to show up at the same time as him, because the others might find out. She didn't see what was so horrible about it. They were both grown people who could make their own decisions, but she was respecting his for the time being.

The tap turned off and minutes later he emerged from the steaming bathroom. He eyed her scantily clad form and grinned, "That's never going to get old."

Faith quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

He leaned against the door jab, "You. In my bed. It's never going to get old." Faith smiled and stretched like a cat, her smokey eyes focused on him, "How about you, in this bed with me, cause that's never gettin' old for me."

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stirring in his groin, "You know we can't. He'll know."

Faith pouted, "Yeah, yeah. But morning sex? Great fucking way to start the day, let me tell you."

He walked over to the bureau to start getting dressed and she knew the conversation was over. She walked him to the door and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then rested his against hers. "Tonight," he breathed, "I'll make it up to you, tonight." And with that he was gone. Faith walked back to the bedroom and laid down again to think.

She was always up for a good time, but lately she was beginning to feel like she needed more. She needed to have him somewhere other than the night. She wanted to go places together out of the apartment and tell people. She wanted to have stupid girl talk about him with Cordy and Fred. She wanted everyone to know that they were together.

It wasn't just sex, well a lot of it was, but there were other things that they did. They would settle on the couch, him reading a book and her with her head on his lap, would watch TV or read a magazine. The closeness filled a hole in her that she never thought was there. Faith rolled her eyes, "Fuck, I'm beginning to sound like Buffy."

She looked at the clock. An hour had gone by, it was time to start the daily routine.

Faith walked through the hotel doors with a bang and stomped over to the counter where Cordelia was leaning against it reading a file. Faith hopped up on it and sighed loudly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah we get it. Your pissed off. How is that different than any other day?"

Faith shot her a glance out of the corner of her eye, "Don't fucking start with me today, Queen C. I'm so not in the mood for it."

Cordelia looked at her, "Well. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Faith ducked her head, "Men."

Cordelia snorted, "Well of course it's men. What other species on this Earth can irritate women so easily?"

"Mar'thu demons. It goes with the menstrual cycle. Not pretty." Lorne said coming in on the tail end of the conversation.

Cordelia and Faith both made a face and cried, "Ewww."

"Too much information, Lorne." Faith hopped off the counter and went to the kitchen for something to drink.

Lorne settled on the round couch. "What's got jail bird in a twist?"

Cordelia shrugged without looking up, "Who knows. She'll be over it by tonight. Always is."

Gunn and Fred arrived at that moment, holding hands and looking lovey-dovey. Faith came out of the kitchen just in time to see them kiss. Her heart clenched a little at the sight of the openness of their affection, wishing she could have the same.

Now she felt like beating something, or someone. "Where's everyone else at?"

Cordelia answered, "Angel and Wesley went to some old guy's house about a stone or something, and of course, Connor's asleep."

Faith rolled her eyes, "That kid could sleep through a damn apocalypse." She grinned wickedly, "I'm going to go wake him up."

Cordelia, and Fred looked at each other, "Oh no."

Faith took off up the stairs and bounded down to Connor's room. She threw the door open with a bang and dived onto his bed.

Connor came up swinging, not knowing what was happening. Faith ducked him easily and pinned him to the bed. She smiled smugly, "Pinned ya."

Connor scowled, "I hate it when you do that. It's not fair, I was asleep." Faith laughed and let him up, "Quit bitching. Hurry and wake up. I need a sparring partner."

Connor rubbed his eyes trying to focus them, "Feeling violent?"

Faith shrugged, "Kinda." With that she left him to change into workout clothes.

Connor collapsed on the bed with a groan. He always took a beating when she was like this.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

While she was waiting on Connor, Faith changed into a spare set of work out clothes she kept at the hotel. Finally he arrived downstairs ready to work out.

Cordelia handed him a bottle of water and kissed his forehead. "Be careful, sweetie."

Connor grimaced when he heard Gunn laughing in the background. "Cordy!"

Faith laughed too, "Come on, mama's boy."

Cordelia watched them retreat to the basement and sighed, "I hope she doesn't hurt him too bad."

Gunn chuckled, "Yo, Cordy. You're cluckin' around here like a mother hen. The boy can take care of himself. And besides Faith knows when to stop."

Cordy rolled her eyes, "Yes, the woman that was in prison for multiple murders knows when to stop when someone's getting hurt."

Faith and Connor began a series of stretches and warm ups. Then the sparring began. Faith danced around taunting Connor, "Come on, you pansy ass. Throw something at me."

Connor threw a punch which Faith blocked easily, then he ducked down and swung his leg out trying to knock Faith off her feet. She saw it coming and jumped his feet kicking him over at the same time. She retreated letting him get up. Connor shook his hair out of his eyes, "Saw that coming, huh?"

Faith rolled her shoulders like a boxer, "Gotta get up a little earlier than that to get one over on me, junior."

Connor scowled and grumbled, "I didn't want to get up at all. And stop calling me junior."

Faith laughed and then came at him again. Connor finally found his rhythm and he and Faith began a long and tiring sparring routine.

Upstairs...

Cordelia kept casting nervous glances at the basement door, where loud noises and shouts kept coming from. When she heard something that sounded a lot like a bone breaking she got up from the round couch, and was about to drag Faith away from Connor by her hair, but just then Angel and Wes decided to come back.

Cordelia hurried over to Angel, "She's going to hurt him!" Angel went into alert mode. "What? Where? You had a vision while we were gone?"

Cordelia smacked him on the shoulder, "No, you idiotic bloodsucker! Faith. They're fighting in the basement. Her and Connor."

Angel laughed, "What did he steal her bras again or something."

Gunn hooted with laughter, "That was the funniest damn thing I ever seen. She was mad as hell when she found out he showed everyone her pink lacy bras. Didn't do much for her tough girl image."

"Yes, but the two black eyes Connor sported for the next two weeks did," Wesley said, finally speaking up.

"Relax, everyone. They're just sparrin'. They'll be fine." Fred piped in.

Angel patted Cordelia on the arm, "See sweetie, he's fine."

Cordelia pouted, "Says the man covered in slime." She frowned, "What happened at where ever you went?"

Wes took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped some of the sludge off of his face, "The old man was indeed a type of demon I have yet to research and didn't feel obligated to give up The Stone of Avin."

Fred scrunched up her nose, "Smells bad too."

Wesley sniffed, "Quite."

Cordelia backed away from Angel, "You should really go change and shower and use lots of soap."

Angel grinned evilly, "What? Afraid I might get some on you?" He took a menacing step towards her.

Cordy backed up swiftly and glared, "If you get any of that crud on this furniture, I will be forced to buy a completely new matching set!"

Angel blanched at the thought of the money that would cost, and paused for a moment and then grinned again, "Fine, I'll just keep it on you!" He lunged at her and Cordy took off for the stairs to get away from him. Angel was shocked for a moment at how fast she could move in heels, but beat her to the stairs. She screamed and ran for the other side of the lobby, he caught up to her and pulled her in a great bear hug and rubbed his gooey face all over her hair, she screamed again and then melted into laughter.

Conner came running up the stairs after hearing Cordy scream and the sounds of people running. He burst through the door and came to a skidding halt at the sight of his father and pseudo-mother making out covered in goo. "Oh God! Warning! Please a warning, there are children here!"

Faith snorted from where she had come up behind him. "Children? What happened to last week when you threw a fit, saying that you were an adult and could do whatever you want?"

Conner peeked out from the hand he had slapped over his eyes, "Extenuating circumstances."


End file.
